Talk:Telosian Commonwealth of the Philippines/@comment-27510151-20170518094458
Limay Heavy Shipyards, Limay, Bataan -------- A huge ship slips into the water, the ship is so huge that it couldn't fit in any dock so each part of the the ship had to be put together on land and then put to sea. The new Calapan class super carrier is on of the largest ships in the world with its huge size of 1km in length and its huge beam of 340 meters, this new catamaran super carrier will take the place as the biggest ship in service of the Philippines. The Calapan is capable of carrying up to 200 aircrafts of various types, it can also lunche those aircraft very quickly on its 3 runways that can each lunch 2 planes, and the aircraft can also land very fast on its two landing strips. It is also armed with 4 x 2 35cm guns, 24 cells for large anti ship missiles that can be switched out with 48 cells for smaller VLS fired missiles, 100 x 2 40mm AA, 100 x 2 20mm AA, 50 CIWS guns. The thing this ship was designed to be was to be as flexible as it could, and it is that. It can take on a lot of missions with its aircraft and longe range missiles, thus making it a very important ship for the navy. It is powered by 3 nuclear reactors that gives it a speed of 30 knots and they can last for 30 years without refuelling. It's popultion consist of 10 water jets that each can function independently from one another like some jet engines found on fighters, this gives the massive ship good manoeuvrebility (for a ship of its size and class) and there is also 6 engines in the front sides that aides it in turning. The only thing that holds this ship back is its crews needs. The ship I see also build to release a minimum amount of Heath to hide its Heath signature. The Calapan is equipped with the best sensors for an aircraft carrier that makes it able to easily function as a command ship that lead large fleets in battle, it can also share its tactical information with other ships around it. Like the Sibuyan, this ship is also equipped with a Armageddon like defence system that is stronger than that used by the old CoEE, and it is also equipped with very powerfull radars and sonars that makes it hard for even stealth aircraft to sneak up on it. The rest of its sensors are very similar to the Sibuyan, but they are more optimised for carriers. The Calapan is armoured enough to last for some time in a naval engagement at close range against some capital ships, but it is not build for direct engagements but if should come to that, then it would certainly not be an easy kill. The Calapan is a very strong ship that will be a part of a new generation of Philippine warships that will hopefully secure the islands in the future.